Those Who Gave More
by LoonRider
Summary: They gave up their power, he gave up his identity. One-shot about the consequences of the Legendary War for Zubaan. May be expanded later.


**I was re-watching the Hero Great Battle movie and a thought struck me: what the heck happened to the heroes who don't have human forms when all their powers were scattered? This is my take on it for Zubaan, inspired by a comment on TVTropes.**

Spoilers: None. Set immediately after the Legend War aftermath scene in 199 Hero Great Battle.

#

Satoru smiled at his fellow Sentai heroes, looking up at a sky blissfully clear of Zangyack battleships. Their powers were gone, but so was the enemy... who knew what they'd do in the future, but at least they had one.

The voice of ShinkenGreen brought him back to the moment, as Chiaki clapped Genta on the shoulder. "Come on. We should find Takeru and the others."

"Right!" Genta paused even as Chiaki started off, the sushi chef grinning at the others. "Hey, us Sentai members should hang out more often. Not just when there are enemies to fight!" He was cut off when Chiaki grabbed him by the collar, pretty much dragging him off.

Satoru smiled. "He's got a point... I should find my friends too." He nodded respectfully to Go-on Yellow and the Goseigers before turning and starting towards the other Sentai warriors, scattered across the ground where they'd landed after the final attack. Masumi Inou was supporting Eiji Takaoka, both looking exhausted as they approached their team leader. "Masumi, Eiji. Are you both okay?"

"Yeah." Eiji removed himself from Masumi's support, though he was still frowning. "But we can't find Zubaan."

A weight dropped into Satoru's stomach. Zubaan had definitely been in the battle. They'd sent him to help the warriors in the forest. "We should split up and search."

"Sakura and the others are already looking in the forest." Masumi nodded, about to turn around to help the search himself, only to be greeted by the sight of Natsuki sprinting across the grass towards them, Souta and Sakura behind her.

"Guys, guys!" Natsuki stopped when she reached them, huffing and puffing a bit before she stood up straight. "We found him!" She turned as Souta and Sakura caught up to her, the former holding Zubaan's sword-form in one hand. "But... something's wrong."

Satoru stepped forward, taking Zubaan from Souta's hand to examine their seventh comrade. He saw the problem instantly: the switch at Zubaan's hilt wouldn't budge, the jewels decorating it all faded right to black. "He can't transform?"

Sakura shook her head, her eyes not leaving the golden sword. "We tried waking him already. I think... he gave up all his power, just like we gave up our power to transform."

Now he really felt sick. Zubaan wasn't human. Giving up his power to protect Earth meant so much more in his case. Satoru ran his fingers over the sword's hilt, just as Natsuki stepped forward to look at the blackened jewels.

"Natsuki... and everyone... gave up the power to be Boukengers, but Zubaan..." She looked up at Satoru, and he averted his gaze, unable to meet her sad eyes. "Chief, do you think he's okay?"

Satoru couldn't find his voice, but Masumi came to his rescue and stepped forward, one arm thrown around Natsuki's shoulder. "Come on, Natsuki. Our powers didn't get lost, just scattered. The same's true for Zubaan. One day we could restore him." He gave her a one-armed hug, though his eyes moved to meet Satoru's. "Being sent out to space is quite the adventure for him, right?"

It was the end of the world when Masumi was being the voice of reason. Satoru smiled, nodded. "Right." He felt the collective tension ease from his team, all of them realizing Masumi's words were true.

Still, he looked down at the now inanimate sword he held. _Zubaan, thank you. You were willing to give up everything to help us... and to protect Earth._

#

All these one-shots. I may expand this later to include post-episode 21 and after the Ranger Keys were all returned, but for now this is it. I swear I'll get a decent size Boukenger fic out some day.


End file.
